Something About Hermione
by Azerea
Summary: After the war Ron thinks about his future with Hermione and all the things he loves about her.


**For Eighteen Inches's The Lady Antebellum inspiration challenge with the song Something About A Woman and Fire The Canon's Ron/Hermione Competition.**

Something About Hermione

"Ron," Hermione said entering his and Harry's room at the Burrow wearing nothing but a bathrobe that Ron thought was his mother's "I have no shirts to wear. None of them are fit to wear after dragging them around for months and all the fighting. Do you think I would fit in something of Ginny's?"

Ron thought Hermione was overreacting. They were just clothes. But he supposed she did need something to wear. She couldn't very well walk around topless. He went to his closet and pulled a maroon sweater. "Here," he said tossing it to her, "Wear this."

They had just returned to the Burrow after spending many nights at Hogwarts. They had helped clean up a little but there was only so much they could do so they went home.

They'd taken turns talking showers to clean off all the grime that covered them all.

Hermione caught the shirt and said, "Thanks." as she walked out of the room to change.

When Ron went down stairs for dinner ten minutes later he grinned at the sight of Hermione in his shirt. Maroon suited her much better than him.

"Nice shirt, Hermione," Harry teased.

Hermione blushed, "I didn't have anything else."

"It looks good on you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "I'll make you something maroon for next Christmas."

"That's not really necessary, Mum," Ron protested. "I have a whole closet full I could give her."

Everyone laughed as Hermione blushed more and smiled.

After dinner Ron and Hermione went outside to walk around the garden.

"You do look really pretty," Ron said hesitantly.

Hermione laughed. "My hair's a mess and I'm wearing jeans and you're sweater. I can't possibly look pretty."

"You do though," Ron insisted. "I love your hair and you look good in my shirt. I love you just the way you are."

"I love you, too." Hermione said smiling. That was the first time he told her he loved her.

Ron smiled back. There was something about Hermione that was easy to love.

* * *

Ron watched as Hermione hugged Ginny. "Congratulations!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Harry and Ginny had just announced their engagement. All the Weasley's and Hermione were crowding around them and congratulating them.

As Ron watched Hermione he thought that this could be the two of them someday. He wanted it to be the two of them someday. Hermione was perfect, like a cloudless sky and beautiful, like a sunset. She made him feel something that no one else had made him feel. But still he wasn't sure he was ready quite yet.

After all the time it had taken them to get together, all the fights and the hurt, he didn't want to rush. He was afraid that she'd say no and everything would be ruined.

When Molly finally declared that it was time for bed everyone slowly filed out of the room. At last it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione and Ginny bade the boys goodnight and left the room talking excitedly about the wedding.

Ron walked to where Harry was standing. "Suppose I should tell you not to mess with my baby sister," he said.

"You know I won't," Harry answered.

"I know," Ron replied. "That's why I'm not going to say it. But seriously, Mate, if you decide that you have to go save the world again and that breaking her heart would be the best thing for her, don't. She loves you and no matter how strong she is, she shouldn't have to go through that again."

"I won't. It hurt me so much the first time and I don't think I could do it again. And anyway, I think it's someone else's turn to save the world."

"I hope so. I've had enough of being the hero."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Harry said, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Hermione. Are you going to propose?"

"I don't know," Ron answered honestly.

"What do you mean? You love her don't you?"

"Of course I do. But...what if she says no?"

"She won't say no," Harry replied. "She loves you. I'm sure she wants you to ask her."

"I do want to ask her. I really do. But...I don't know. I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Come on Ron, you fought Voldemort, you'd think asking someone to marry you would be nothing."

"Yeah, well...I will...eventually."

Harry nodded and left the room, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts. He wanted to marry Hermione more than anything. Just being in the same room as her made him want to do something daring. It was a good feeling. Good but terrifying.

Ron knew one of these days he would give in and ask. He could only hold back for so long when he wanted something this much. He was scared but part of him, a very large part, told him it didn't matter. There was something about Hermione that made him feel that way.

* * *

"It's exciting, isn't it? A wedding," Hermione said. "I love weddings."

Ron nodded. "It's just strange, my baby sister getting married before me."

Hermione smiled up at him and stood on her toes to kiss him. For a few moments Ron felt like there was fire in his veins. Kissing Hermione always made him feel like that. Part of him wanted to ask her right there. But those words, 'Will you marry me' still felt dangerous. He wasn't ready yet.

Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her again. It was like heaven. Amazing. Wonderful. Beautiful. Hermione. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said.

For a few minutes they stood in silence, just thinking. Ron was remembering how things used to be. Back when he was too scared to admit how he felt. Back when they were still children. Back before they'd been forced to grow up.

"Do you think if there hadn't been a war we would have still be together?" Ron asked.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "Yes," she finally replied. "We're meant to be together, don't you think. Something would have pushed us together no matter what."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I suppose I would have plucked up the courage to ask you out eventually."

Hermione laughed. "I would hope so. I sometimes worry that the only reason you ever did get around to it was because you thought you were going to be dead by the end of the night."

"That might have something to do with it. It's about the best motivation a guy can get. But I would have given in eventually. One can only keep themself from the most amazing witch ever born for so long."

"Aw, Ron that's so sweet. I could never ask for someone better than you."

"Sure you could. There are loads of people better than me. I never forget how lucky I am."

"I'll never want anyone other than you, ever."

"Me either, no one other than you."

They smiled at each other. Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest and Ron rested his chin on the top of her head. They just stood like that for at least half an hour. Not speaking, just standing out in front of the house. Inside people bustled about talking, making plans, but outside it was quiet, peaceful. They didn't need to talk, they both knew that. They just needed to be together.

_There's something about us,_ Ron thought, _something that makes us lucky. There's something about Hermione and me._

* * *

Ron stood in the front of the church beside Harry. Harry was grinning but Ron knew he was nervous. How could he not be? He was getting married.

Ron smiled as Hermione walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her gold bridesmaid dress. Her eyes glowed with happiness. Two of her best friends were getting married.

There eyes met they smiled at each other. She was so beautiful.

When the ceremony was over everyone milled about talking and laughing. When the music started playing Harry and Ginny were the first to dance. They looked so happy. Rom could think of no one better for Ginny.

After a minute other people started dancing. Ron looked around the room and saw Hermione talking to a girl he didn't recognize but he was pretty sure had been in their year.

He wanted to go over and ask her to dance but he was afraid of interrupting her conversation. Wouldn't she think he was rude?

Finally, two songs later his mother went over to him. "Aren't you going to ask Hermione to dance?" she asked.

"Er...yeah," he answered.

"Well go on then," she said giving him a little push. "If you don't do it soon some one else might."

Ron glanced over at Hermione again. She was now talking to a Ravenclaw boy in the year above them. His mum was right. He needed to ask her. He was being stupid. He walked slowly over to her. When she saw his she smiled. "Ron do you remember-?"

"Will you dance with me?" he asked cutting her off.

"Yes," she answered letting him grab her hand and lead her towards the dancing. "It was nice talking to you," she called back over her shoulder to the Ravenclaw.

She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as he put his hands on her waist. "I was afraid you weren't going to ask me," she said.

"I thought maybe you'd rather dance with that Ravenclaw," Ron replied.

"Ron," Hermione laughed. "Are you jealous."

"Of course not. I just though you might be more interested in your conversation than dancing with me."

"I'm always more interested in you," Hermione kissed him.

"Oh," Ron said. "Hermione everyone's watching."

"I don't care. I love you and I don't care who knows."

"I love you, too, but people are staring."

"They probably think we've forgotten whose wedding it is."

Ron tried not to look shocked. She was talking about them getting married. Did that mean she wanted to? Of course it did. He would ask her soon. Hermione wanted to marry him and knowing that made him want to ask her to. Everything she did, everything she said made him want to be a different kind of person, a better person. Hermione moved him, oh she moved him.

* * *

"I love this restaurant, Ron," Hermione said.

"I know, that's why I picked it," Ron replied.

They were sitting in a muggle restaurant Hermione had talked about many times.

"That's so thoughtful of you."

"I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"It will be, just because I'm with you."

Ron smiled as the waitress came over. They ordered and Ron said, "If your night is even half as perfect as I know mine will be it will be amazing."

"I'm so lucky, you know that?"

"No I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve you. You could do so much better than me."

"I never want anyone but you."

"And I never want anyone but you."

Just then their food came and they both ate talking a little back and forth.

When they finished eating Ron paid and they walked outside. "It's a really pretty night," Hermione said.

Ron looked up at the starry sky. "Yes," he said. "Especially because I'm with you."

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Anywhere with you."

"There's a lake a few blocks from here. It looks beautiful at night."

"Let's go there."

They walked on until that came to the spot Hermione had been talking about. The stars reflected in the water like tiny pinpoints of light.

"I used to come here a lot," Hermione said. "Have you ever read by moonlight?"

"No I haven't," Ron laughed, "but I'm sure you have."

"Yes. I loved doing that."

"Only you would find sitting by a lake, at night, reading, enjoyable."

"It is."

"That's one of the many reasons I love you."

Hermione smiled.

"I wouldn't want to be with someone who couldn't. I never want to be with someone who can't. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes Ron!"

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you. I'll always love you and I'll never want anyone else."

"I love you, too."

Ron kissed her and it seemed as if everything fell into place. She loved him, he loved her. What more did they need?

There was something about the two of them. Something that made them fit together perfectly. There was something about Hermione and him.

* * *

For the second time Ron watched Hermione walk down the aisle. But this time she was coming towards him. This time she was wearing a white dress. She was even more beautiful than she'd been at Harry and Ginny's wedding. But still Ron was nearly shaking with fear. Some part of him still couldn't believe she'd said yes. What would a girl like Hermione ever want with someone like him? Maybe he'd never understand. All he understood was that it was him she was walking towards. It was him she was pledging to spend her whole life with. And it was him she kissed in front of the crowd of people.

After the ceremony a wizard with a camera asked them to pose for a picture. Ron put his arm around his new wife and smiled. "Ron," Hermione whispered, "I hate pictures."

"Come on Hermione," Ron replied. "I have to wear this silly muggle wedding uniform. The least you can do is smile for a picture."

Hermione laughed. Her parents hadn't minded them having a wizard wedding but to compromise she and Ron had decided to dress like muggles. Ron had liked the idea a lot less when he saw what he had to wear but he hadn't protested too much since it made Hermione happy.

The photographer snapped a few pictures and then went away to let Ron and Hermione talk to the guests.

Ron could barely remember what was said to him until Harry came to talk to him. "If someone had said to us first year that in nine years you'd be married to Hermione Granger and I'd be married to your little sister I would have thought they were insane," Harry said. "But here we are."

"If someone had told me seventh year that I'd be alive to marry Hermione Grange I would have thought they were insane. I honestly can't remember how we made it through all that," Ron replied.

"I know. I can't believe so many of us survived."

"Not all of us though," Ron said looking sad.

"Don't be sad Ron, weddings aren't supposed to be sad," Hermione said. "Let's talk about something else."

So they talked about happy things like all the good times they'd had.

Eventually Harry left to find Ginny and Ron and Hermione were alone at last.

"It really is quite amazing how much things can change," Hermione said.

"I know. When I started my first year I bet no one thought I'd ever marry a witch as wonderful as you," Ron replied.

"I don't think anyone thought I'd have any friends at all."

"I don't know what Harry and I would have done without you. We would have been killed a hundred times."

"We couldn't have done anything without you either."

"Of course you could have. What did I ever do to help you?"

"You honestly don't know? Just being there was more than most people would have been willing to do. But there's been so many things you've done. Too many to list even. We're a team, Ron. We couldn't have made it without you. Never forget that."

Ron had nothing to say. He'd never thought of it like that. But Hermione was right, like always. They were a team. He, Harry, and Hermione relied on each other more than anyone them realized. And it would always be that way. But now he and Hermione would rely on each other even more. The way only two people bonded through marriage could. The way only two friends could. The way only he and Hermione could. Because there was something about Hermione and him.

* * *

Ron and Hermione apparated to the small flat they'd bought shortly before the wedding. They walked in the door hand in hand, for the first time as husband and wife, Ron smiled. "I love you, Hermione," he said, kissing her lips.

"And I love you, Ron," she replied when they broke apart.

Ron smiled wider. There was something about Hermione that made him feel the same way he'd felt the first time he'd realized how he felt about her, nervous and giddy. And he thought, there was something about Hermione that always would.


End file.
